


Night fever

by Sauteralgylmatr1x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauteralgylmatr1x/pseuds/Sauteralgylmatr1x
Summary: 无猎魔AU，一则私奔小故事
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 6





	Night fever

**Author's Note:**

> *Sam/Dean  
> *无猎魔AU

风的方向变了。  
Dean眯眼看向远处，夕阳还剩一点橙红色在天边，鼻端是植物被阳光晒过的气息。今年是个好年，他摘下帽子，风穿过苹果树和他汗湿的短发。日照充足，雨水不像去年那样过剩以至于几乎每个果子上都有果皮涨裂的疤，而Dean谨慎地看顾每朵在春末开出的花，保证它们授粉均匀。他擅长照料树木，收获的果实圆润饱满，它们表皮的蜡质光洁美丽，香气浓郁醇厚，对得起他每日吃的面包和脚上穿的好靴子。苹果园是Sam出生那年开始建起来的，那时老Winchester带着Dean走过收了冬麦的土地，往他手里放了一小块土壤，指着南边为他种的那棵苹果树说：“如果是女孩，我就种一片葡萄树；如果是男孩，Dean，我就为你们建一座苹果园，这是土地的选择。”  
身后传来草木倒伏的声音，Dean转身，看见他弟弟正偏头躲过低垂的枝条。Sam胸前的衬衣打湿了一小片，在这些果树中穿行对他这种大个子来说的确不是轻松的事。  
“找了你好久，Dean，晚饭时间。”他解开最上面的扣子，小心地试图站直一些，但还是碰掉了一颗苹果。  
“嘿，老兄！”Dean在苹果落地前接住了它，他呲着牙，朝Sam晃了晃那颗红色的果子，“小心点！”  
“Nice catch, 暮光之城里的那个吸血鬼也没你接得好，你知道的，就是那个。”Sam说到，他使自己远离那些枝条，以免再碰掉什么。  
“小女孩才看，”Dean撇嘴，仔细擦拭苹果上的灰尘，“要我说，用脚接可不是个好主意。”  
“哦，‘小女孩才看’。”  
Dean翻了个白眼，不想就此争辩下去。双手发力，啪的一声，果子就被利落地分开了，他把右手的递给Sam。  
“这是从你的树上长出来的。”Dean咬了一口他自己那半，舌尖感受着果汁的甜度，评论到：“真是棵好树。”  
Dean发出他吃到好东西时特有的轻哼，还未品尝，Sam就知道这次的苹果棒极了。  
“是你把它照顾得很好。”Sam咀嚼着，抬手碰了碰他左边的树叶，说：“那么这棵就是你的树。晚上好，老伙计。”  
他们在出生时各自获得了一棵树，长大了以后树冠就碰在一起，彼此相依。  
“我检查过车子了。”Dean突然说。  
“什么？”  
“而且换了新的轮胎，加满油箱。足够我们开出去一段距离了。”  
“那你肯定也紧过车斗插销上的螺丝了，我猜。”Sam把他们吃完的果核拢在一起，埋在土里。  
“Sammy，没有人会在夜里开那辆吵得要命的老皮卡出门。”  
Sam看向Dean。  
“哇哦，你是说——”  
他顿住，忽然想起来，那是个疯狂得像夏夜旧梦的许诺。在刚懂得爱情滋味的岁月里，在日光和婆娑的树影下，呼吸和眼神都是少年之爱的赤诚与热烈，于是什么也不必言说，什么也不必隐藏，带着汗水和灰尘的手指交握在一起就能传递轰鸣的心跳。  
“Sammy，”他哥哥吐出一点粉色的舌尖，“你知道吗，我的舌头是甜的。”  
那是Dean做过最大胆出格的事情，而Sam衔住Dean的舌头把它变成一个吻，又一个吻，直到嘴唇都略微红肿。他们没有思考后果，或者正确与否，一切自然而然，坚定和勇气仿佛生来就长在骨头里，而隐隐地，他们又知道世界并不总是顺遂如意。  
“见鬼，Dean，我们一起离开这里吧，”他像叹息那样说到，嘴唇在Dean的唇角磨蹭，“私奔，去哪里都好，去没有人知道我们的地方。”  
“慢点，小家伙，你激动得像头牛似的。”Dean搭住他的肩膀，把他推开一点，“这不是私奔，这是逃跑，我们不当逃兵。”  
“得了吧，我不在乎！”  
“事情不是这样做的，Sammy。”Dean的手滑落下来，又拍拍他的后背，“等苹果熟了我们再讨论这个，好吗？”  
不是今年，不是明年，而是苹果熟了。Dean再也没有提起过这件事，Sam当Dean只是在敷衍他，而这么多年以后，他自己也不能确定当时究竟冲动占了几成，直到坐进那辆67Impala时才感觉到落定。  
他们为谁来开车而争执了一下，最终以一个吻来决定胜负——Sam满脸通红地窝在副驾驶，甚至失去了选歌的权利。  
“你还是一点长进都没有。”  
“没有哪个男人被袭击下体还能自持！”Sam双手圈成一个喇叭对Dean喊到，“就知道你要耍赖。”  
“听不见你，老爹！”Dean大笑，把音乐开到最大来盖住他弟弟愤怒的声音。  
今晚几乎看不见月亮，从农场到城市再到空旷的公路，天空的颜色不断变换，接近州界他们才停下来。秋天是观星的好时候，晴朗干燥，视野极佳，他们常爬到那辆老RAM的车斗里躺下，枕着里面散落的干草看一晚上星空，再趁John早起之前溜去谷仓工作。  
10月末的夜晚已经有些冷了，他们坐在车前盖上共享一条毯子，一点点喝从保温杯倒出来的热咖啡。猎户座缓缓在远方升起，群星清晰明亮，从深邃的空中延伸到地表附近，像是一块缀满宝石的丝绒。  
“我以为你忘记了。”Sam说。  
“你是想说，‘我以为你在敷衍我’吧。”Dean说。  
“如果我再年轻几岁，可能会这样回答，但现在我感到满足。”Sam喝空杯子，把它放在地上。  
“Sammy，对我们有信心些。”  
“不是因为这个，无论是打理农场还是四处旅行，你和我，这才是最重要的——我甚至做过一个梦，梦里我们只有这辆车，住该死的汽车旅馆，猎杀恶魔，靠盗刷信用卡为生。”  
“一个驱魔人版本的公路旅行，听起来像是我们会干的事。”Dean靠过去，把他们裹得紧了些，大腿和胳膊挨在一起，“就像你说的，我们在一起，我永远会照顾你的，好吗？至少小时候没有让你摔下过马，还在爸妈外出的时候喂饱你的小怪物胃。”  
Sam沉默了一会，Dean的体温和咖啡让他从里到外都暖和起来了。  
“我相信我们，Dean，你使我感到安全和幸福，”他慢慢地说，声音很轻，像是在自言自语，“还有快乐。见鬼，在完全理解什么是爱情之前，我就想要和你共度一生。”  
“我感觉舌头都麻了。”Dean皱着鼻子，“你说得好像明天就是世界末日。”  
“世界末日是真的，至少在我的梦里真的有天启四骑士。”Sam笑了，在毯子下面握住Dean的手。  
“老天，你今天说了足够多的话，和你来这一趟就够嬉皮了。”Dean也笑起来，手指按上他的后颈，把他拉近一些，“还想玩尝舌头的游戏吗？”  
“迫不及待地想要你。”Sam在他们的呼吸间说到，他贴上Dean的嘴唇，轻柔地像在吻一片花瓣，叹息着，在Dean发出不满足的哼声之前加深了这个吻，手指从耳后滑到下颌，擦过那些长着细小胡茬的皮肤，引着Dean向爱欲深处坠去。  
“你尝起来像咖啡牛奶。”Sam勾着Dean的舌头，吻住，又退开一点，“上一次是熟麦。”  
“你赚到了，那是瓶好威士忌。”Dean低低地笑着，轻咬嘴唇，虹膜上的金色斑纹使他的绿眼睛在黑暗里看起来依旧明亮。  
“该死，操，该死，Dean，别这样看着我，”Sam渴切地握住Dean的后颈，又把他们滚烫的胸膛贴紧，鼻尖蹭着他哥哥颌角的皮肤，一个叹息接一个吻。而Dean完全将颈部袒露给Sam，他颤栗着，那些吻和气息沿着皮肤与血管和他融为一体，给予所有，承受所有，又被爱填满，他不禁呻吟出声。  
Sam停在颈窝那块皮肤，他在那里留下一个咬痕时感觉Dean陷在他头发里的手指收紧了，这让他忍不住多在那里摩梭了一会。毯子有一半在地上躺着，他们把彼此的衬衣都揉得皱巴巴，也许还丢了不止一颗扣子，Dean明天会为此抱怨个不停但会把它们都处理得整洁妥当。  
“等我们找到一间旅馆，老天。”Dean拉起毯子，再次把他们裹起来，“你不能继续了小伙子，明天我们还有段路要走。”  
Sam为此发出一点不满地嘟哝，除了再增加一个咬痕外，他还是老老实实地让自己的嘴唇离开了Dean的脖子。  
“还有手，你大概需要冷静好一会了。”  
“好吧，再为我们倒一些咖啡。”Sam把手从Dean的衬衣下面退了出来，从地上捡起不知什么时候被踢倒的保温壶。  
“是时候商量一下目的地了。”Dean接过杯子，喝了一口，咖啡还是热的。  
“亚利桑那，或者新墨西哥？那边有峡谷和沙漠，如果你想住下来，我们可以试着种一些别的东西。”Sam说。  
“没有相差很多，抛硬币吧，让我看看口袋里还剩什么——哇哦，一枚lucky penny。”  
“那么，林肯那面是新墨西哥。”  
一枚红铜色的硬币被高高抛起，当它到达顶点的时候反射了一点微弱的星光，又落回到Dean的手心。  
“是亚利桑那。”  
“那就亚利桑那。”

FIN


End file.
